Starfox Battlesuit Titan: Fichina's Last Stand
by Uknowntoall
Summary: The year is 2076...and 4 young friends have left the Cornerian Academy to study on Fichina, but the peace does not last long until the Anglar invasion begins, now they must defend the planet against the Anglar with a new Cornerian Weapon, the Battlesuit.
1. Chapter 1: The Heroes Story Begins

**Star Fox Battlesuit Titan: Fichina's Last Stand**

Chapter 1: The Heroes Story Begins:

September 3rd 2076

It was a crisp autumn morning on the planet Fichina and a young 16 year old vulcanis and a 16 year old hawk were ready to start education at the Fichina Institute in the main capitol. Christopher Johan Cain, the son of Lt. Col Victor John Cain, walked though the main doors along with his friend and classmate, Richard Hawkins, the son of Lt. James Hawkins.

'I've been looking forward to this since we left the Cornerian Academy.' said Chris with sheer determination in his voice 'What about you Rich?'

'Huh? Oh yeah...' said Richard, who didn't look too pleased about learning basic skills like maths and science.

'Oh come on Rich...' Replied Chris '...this is a fresh new start for us you know, and I don't want to throw the opportunity away and...' suddenly Chris's Cerinian senses took hold of him causing him to look ahead of him, coming towards them was a young Cerinian Vixen who was about the same age as them, she walked past them a took a quick glance at Chris and sported a small smile. Chris could do nothing but stare after she walked past him.

'_Wow, she's beautiful...' _thought Chris, little did he know that Richard had continued walking down the corridor.

'Chris? Where are you?' the young hawk looked around and noticed his half Cornerian/half Cerinian friend was staring in the other direction 'Chris! Come on, we need to find our classroom.'

'Hmm...Oh sorry Rich...' said Chris apologetically '...I wasn't listening.' Chris quickly focused again and thought to himself_ 'I wonder if Vaughn and Adam are adjusting to student life?__'_

On the other side of the institute in another dormitory a 17 year old Bull and 17 year old Kodiak Bear were having just as much trouble as their friends, Vaughn De Bullion, the son of multi-millionaire businessman Pierre De Bullion, and Adam Oakwood, the son of Professor Derek Oakwood, were having just as much trouble finding their classroom as Chris and Richard were.

'Oh vir god ontwil...' said Vaughn, still speaking his fluent language of South Corneria 'where in hell is our classroom?' Adam just looked at his friend in confusion and said 'I wish you would say full sentences in English Vaughn.'

'I'd like to keep to my family's heritage, thank you very much...' Vaughn responded angrily to his Ursus friend '...and what about you, your family come from North Corneria.'

'I wasn't born there; I was born in Central Corneria, in the main capitol.' Replied Adam '...the reason being that my father's work takes place there, I've never even been to North Corneria.'

'Sorry about that Adam, and I'm sorry that I snapped at you like that.' said Vaughn sympathetically.

'Don't worry about it...' said Adam with a smile '...come on, we're going to be late.'

'Yeah...' replied Vaughn '...I just hope that Chris and Richard are having better luck then us.'

Over on the other side of the courtyard, in Professor Lucy Hare's classroom, Chris and Richard finally made it to their classroom and sat down ready to start their lesson. Chris noticed that the Cerinian Vixen he saw earlier was sitting right next to him; suddenly Richard gave Chris a nudge and said to him 'Why don't ya ask her out man?'

'I don't know...' said Chris with a hint of nervousness in his voice '...I've only just encountered her...besides; I need to know her a little better before I can do that.'

'Why don't you ask her when school finishes?' Richard suggested 'you'll have plenty of time to know her then.'

Chris hesitated for a moment 'I'll try...' said Chris '...but I'm just worried that my serious nature might turn her away.'

'Don't worry about it...' said Richard '...I'm sure she'll understand.'

Chris looked at Richard for a couple more seconds then looked down at his textbook and started reading.

'_I just hope I can pull it off.' _Chris thought to himself.

'_I hope I didn't hurt him emotionally.' _Sky thought to herself.

A few miles down the highway Richard noticed that Chris was staring at the snow drifts on the passenger side, so Richard broke the silence by saying 'Hey Chris, did you talk to the girl in our class?'

Chris looked at his friend then look away without saying a word.

'I guess you did.' said Richard, answering his own question.

'She was nice and friendly.' said Chris rather quietly.

'Did you ask her?'

'Ask her what?'

'To go on a date with you, of course'

Chris just looked away and said quite sadly 'She wasn't interested.'

'Oh...Tough break man.' said Richard quite sympathetically.

'What about your relationship with Emily...' asked Chris '...how is that going?'

'Oh...you know.' started Richard, before Richard could say anything else Chris just said sarcastically 'have a lovers tiff?'

'No, what the hell made you say that for?!' yelled Richard.

'Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?' asked Chris.

'What...oh...sarcasm...' asked Richard in confusion.

Chris looked at his friend for a moment then replied 'You thought I was being serious didn't you?'

'Uhh...' stuttered Richard.

'Never mind...' said Chris '...I'm hungry, let's find a place to eat'.

A few moments later, Richard and Chris pulled up into a cafe that was in the middle of town, they decided to check it out because some of their fellow classmates were talking about it. As they walked in, they could see that the entire place was empty except for the workers behind the cashier desk and in the kitchen.

'Looks quite deserted for a place that everyone keeps talking about.' Richard said observantly.

'Too right...' replied Chris '...anyway, what do you want to eat? I'll buy.'

'Are ya sure?' asked Richard.

'Of course' said Chris with a smile on his face.

'OK, I'll have a double Cheeseburger and a glass of Coke' said Richard.

'Alright...' chuckled Chris '...you find a place to sit while I order the food.'

Richard started to look for a suitable place to sit while Chris went up to the service counter to order their food, then Richard found a perfect place just by the window, which brought in a wonderful view of the mountains in the distance. Richard waited patiently until Chris came over with a tray of food.

'Order up' said Chris.

'Good one Chris' Richard said with a chuckle, and then the two friends sat down and started to consume their purchases. After a few minutes Richard looked down at the glove that was covering Chris's right hand.

'Why don't you take the glove off?' Richard asked his childhood friend.

Chris hesitated for a moment then covered the glove with his other hand, the expression on his face changed from one of cheerfulness to one of painful memories. He remembered that day right down to the very last detail.

(Chris's Flashback)

_January 31st 2075_

_Chris and his father, Lt. Victor John Cain, were returning to Corneria on the family's private shuttle after a meeting onboard the Beltino Orbital Gate, it seemed that the last few days in space were the longest in Chris's young life._

_'I can't wait to get back home dad, I was starting to feel a little homesick' said Chris._

_Victor looked at his son, smiled at him and rubbed his hair and said 'So am I Christopher, I'm just looking forward to seeing your mother's beautiful smile and your little sister again.'_

_'Do you think that the last few days have gone by really slow dad?' Chris asked 'because a day in space seems to take longer than a day back home?'_

_'I'll have to agree with you son...' said Victor '...but once we get home, things will be back to normal, you'll be able to continue your training at the Cornerian Academy.'_

_'Yeah...' said Chris with a smile on his face '...It would be nice to see the lads again.'_

_Victor looked at his son for a few more moments, then he got out of his seat and walked to the cockpit, then he asked the pilot 'How much longer until we get into Cornerian airspace?'_

_'In about 10 minutes, sir' said the pilot._

_'Wonderful...' said Victor, he then turned and walked back to his seat next to Chris._

_Back on Corneria, Alicia Cain and Jessica Cain were waiting patiently at the Cornerian International Airport for the other half of their family to arrive home._

_'Mummy...' asked Jessica '...how long until daddy and Christopher come home?'_

_Alicia looked at her little one; smiled at her then picked her up in her arms and said to her 'It won't be long sweetheart, your father and brother are on their way back.'_

_Alicia looked out the window out to the runway and noticed a couple of Cornerian freighters ready to take off to their destinations, a few minutes later Alicia noticed a silhouette of a shuttle come through the clouds towards the runway._

_'Their home' said Alicia with a smile on her face and a tear in her eye._

_Back on the shuttle Victor looked at his son and said 'fasten your seatbelt Chris, we'll be landing soon.'_

_'I can tell dad...' replied Chris to his father '...my ears are starting to hurt.'_

_Just as the shuttle was approaching the runway, one of the Cornerian Freighters started to taxi towards the runway, without been given clearance by the control tower because their instruments were not working properly due to the freezing weather, as soon as the Freighter got onto the runway, it started to accelerate._

_Not long after, the shuttle landed on the runway, and then the pilot looked up and noticed a faint object in the distance coming down the runway._

_'What is that?' asked the pilot to the co-pilot._

_'I don't know, sir' said the co-pilot._

_Within a few moments, the faint object came into full view in the form of the Cornerian Freighter._

_'SHIT!!!' shouted the pilot 'That son of a bitch is coming straight at us!' and with this he increased the speed of the shuttle to try and get it off the runway. Victor and Chris were slightly confused about what was going on._

_It wasn't long until the crew of the Cornerian Freighter realised that there was another craft on the runway, and the pilot tried to pull back on the control panel to try and gain altitude, but was unable to get the heavy freighter off the ground as the tail was grinding along the runway._

_As the shuttle turned Victor looked out the window and noticed the freighter just feet away from the shuttle._

_'Chris, get down!!!' shouted his father, but Chris just stared in fear and couldn't move._

_'Get down...' but it was too late, the freighter collided with the shuttle in a horrific blaze of fire, and the freighter went straight over the top of the shuttle and continued down the runway for another hundred yards. The shuttle was now nothing more than a twisted fuselage with the wings, cockpit and roof detached._

_Alicia and Jessica watched in horror as their family shuttle went up in a ball of fire._

_'Victor...Christopher!!!' shouted Alicia in a shower of tears._

_In the remains of the shuttle, Victor released himself from his seat and tried to look for his son._

_'Chris...Christopher!!!' shouted Victor, not long after he heard a cry for help from a young boy, Victor followed the sound of the voice and found his son laying in a pool of blood with half of his body trapped underneath the twisted rubble._

_'D...d...dad...he...he...help...me!!' stuttered Christopher, Victor realised that his son was in shock._

_'It's alright son, I'm here now.' He said to Chris reassuringly_

_'Dad...he...help...me...up.' said Chris wearily and teary eyed, Victor carefully put his arms around his son and carefully picked him up and held him close._

_'Dad...I...I...I can't...feel...m...my arm.' Chris said, Victor looked and observed in horror, Chris entire right arm was torn clean off in the accident._

_'Chris...' Victor said crying over his son '...don't move, help is on the way.' Victor looked out of an opening in the hull and saw emergency vehicles coming to the accident scene._

_'D...d...dad...he...he...help...me...' Chris said wearily, and within seconds Chris slowly faded into the luxury of falling unconscious in his father arms._

(End Flashback)

'Chris!' shouted Richard.

Chris suddenly snapped out of his daydream and looked at Richard and said 'You know perfectly well that I refuse to talk about what happened on that day, this arm of mine is a painful memory that is permanently attached to my flesh.'

Richard just looked at his friend in surprise; he had never seen Chris snap back at someone like that before.

'I'm sorry Richard...' Chris said sympathetically '...I just think that certain things should just go unsaid that's all.'

'I understand your decision' said Richard 'c'mon, we should finish our dinner it's getting pretty late'

Chris smiled at his friend as they continued consuming their food, after a while Chris and Richard walked out of the cafe to the car park.

'I really enjoyed that meal' said Richard with a smile on his face 'we should bring Adam and Vaughn here sometime'

'What a good idea' said Chris as they got in the 4X4 'do you think they'll be back at the house by now?'

'Probably are' said Richard 'We'd better be heading back as well, it is quite late.' Richard started up the engine and with a quick burst of speed; they left the cafe and started to head out to the outskirts of the city.

Meanwhile, high above in Fichina's orbit, a fleet of large ships were preparing to land on the planet.

'This looks like another perfect planet to start the invasion...' said the commanding officer '...fleet Alpha is now stationed above Fichina, fleet Beta is heading for Aquas and fleet Gamma is ready to attack Corneria.'

'When are we planning to invade sir?' asked one of the soldiers on the bridge.

'At 10:00 hours...' said the commanding officer '...Lord Anglar wants our invasion to be precise and punctual, let the Anglar invasion begin.'

Back on Fichina, Chris and Richard made it back to the house that they were staying with Vaughn and Adam. Vaughn opened the door when the 4X4 pulled up into the drive.

'Where the hell have you been?' asked Vaughn.

'We had a bite to eat...' said Richard.

'And we lost track of time.' Chris said, finishing off Richard's sentence.

'Well, you've better come in; Adam has already gone to bed' said Vaughn, heading up the stairs towards his room. Richard and Chris followed Vaughn's example but Chris stopped in his tracks before he walked in through the door as his Cerinian senses took hold of him.

'Chris...' said Richard, Chris looked at his friend, who was half way up the stairs '...are you alright.'

'Yeah I'll be fine...' replied Chris '...you go up; I'll lock up the house.'

Richard just shrugged and continued up the stairs to his room, Chris stood on the patio and stared up at the clear night sky and noticed that a small cluster of stars were burning a lot brighter than the rest.

'_Something is not right..._'Chris thought to himself'_...I can't help thinking that we are going to be in terrible danger._'


	2. Chapter 2: Titans in the Snow

Star Fox Battlesuit Titan: Fichina's Last Stand

Chapter 2: Titans in the Snow:

September 4th 2076

The bright morning sun shined through Adam's bedroom window, Adam had to squint his eyes due to the sudden warm light shining on his face, after a couple of moments Adam's eyes managed to adjust to the light.

'What a wonderful morning.' Said Adam, walking towards the window, the young Kodiac Bear watched the leaves fall from the trees in the morning wind, he couldn't help but smile and said 'What could possibly go wrong on a beautiful day such as this?'

After a few moments freshening up, Adam walked down the stairs towards the kitchen to start making breakfast before the others came down, as he past the dining room he stopped and looked through the dining room doorway and saw Chris sitting at the far end of the table stirring a spoon around in a cup of tea. The expression on Chris's face was one that Adam had seen many times before.

Chris could sense Adam's presence and asked 'How long have you been standing there Adam?'

'Not that long...' said Adam to his friend '...you have trouble sleeping again?'

Chris looked at Adam and said 'You know I have trouble sleeping ever since my accident, it seems to be a constant nightmare that has always kept me awake.'

Adam sat next to Chris and placed his large hand on Chris left shoulder, Chris looked up at him with a pair of watery, bloodshot eyes. Adam looked hard into Chris's eyes and said calmly and sympathetically 'I know you have a hard time forgetting what happened Chris, but you have to look forward now, you can't keep living the memory unless you talk to someone about what happened. If you talk about it, it won't be so painful.'

'You really think so?' asked Chris, looking at Adam with his sore eyes.

Adam smiled at the young wolf fox and said reassuringly 'of course.'

Chris smiled at Adam, wiped his watery eyes and said 'Thanks Adam, I don't know what I'd without you, Vaughn and Richard for that fact.'

'Think nothing of it Chris, always glad to help...' Adam got up and then asked 'You want to listen to some real tunes?' Chris smiled and nodded his head; Adam knew that it would make him feel better.

Adam walked over to the CD player in the corner of the room; after turning the CD player on he turned to the CD rack which they kept next to the CD player, each shelf containing a different genre of music. Adam pulled out the latest CD of Theatre of Dreams and placed it on the tray and closed the player then turned the volume to a suitable tone so that they were able to still talk to each other.

'When did you buy this album?' asked Chris as Adam was walking towards the kitchen.

'A couple of days ago, just before we came to Fichina...' replied Adam '...now I'd better start getting breakfast together, won't be long until Vaughn and Richard get up you know.' And with that, Adam walked out of the dining room towards the kitchen.

Chris just smiled and looked down into his tea mug and started to swirl the remaining contents as he started to think of the beautiful Cerinian he met just the day before, he could still remember when she smiled at him as they made eye contact.

'_So Sky won't go out with just anyone until they have proven themselves..._' thought Chris '_...so how can prove myself to her?_' Chris just continued to stare hard into the mug and then saw a quick mirage of Sky smiling at him and calling his name. Chris snapped his head back in surprise when he saw her reflection in his tea, he took another look and there was nothing there '_...either my Cerinian powers are playing up on me, or I starting to lose it?_' thought Chris.

Not long after, Vaughn and Richard started to emerge from their rooms.

'Oh...morning Vaughn...' replied Richard with a hint of tiredness in his voice.

'Goeiemore Richard.' Replied Vaughn, who was starting to make his way down the stairs, Richard just stared at Vaughn in confusion when he continued to walk down the stairs.

'Goeiemore?' Richard asked himself, he just shrugged and followed Vaughn's example.

Both Vaughn and Richard walked into the dining room and found Chris, who was still sitting at the far end of the table, pouring out another mug of tea.

'Goeiemore Chris.' Said Vaughn in a friendly tone, Chris looked up and smiled at Vaughn and Richard, who still looked at Vaughn in confusion.

'What the hell does Goeiemore mean?' asked Richard.

'It's South Cornerian for good morning.' replied Chris, with a smile on his face.

'Oh...' said Richard, who was just as confused as before.

'I'm impressed Chris...' said Vaughn, placing his hand on his chin '...it's like as if you have a good knowledge of languages.'

'Cerinian's are experts at learning different languages...' explained Chris '...it just comes as second nature to us.'

'How many languages can you speak?' asked Vaughn.

'I can speak English like my father and you Richard, Northern Cornerian like Adam can, Southern Cornerian like you Vaughn, Cerinian like my mother and sister and I can also speak Saurian.'

'Saurian...' asked Richard and Vaughn at the same time '...but that is one of the hardest languages to learn.'

'Not if you're a Cerinian...' said Chris, blowing the contents of his mug '...or a Half-Cerinian for that fact.' And with that Chris started to drink his second cup of tea of the morning, which had slightly cooled off.

Richard and Vaughn just looked at each other for a brief moment, then sat down next to their friend, not long after Adam came through the dining room doorway with four plates with everyone's breakfast on them, luckily all four were not picky and enjoyed the same type of food as each other, no matter what cuisine, but Adam was the best cook so he insisted that he would serve food all the time.

'As good as always.' smiled Chris to his Northern Cornerian friend.

'I agree, thanks Adam.' said Richard, accidently spitting some of his consumed food over the table. Adam just smiled and shook his head at his feathered friend.

'Wonderbaarlik Adam.' said Vaughn, patting his close friend and classmate on the shoulder.

'WHAT THE HELL!' asked Adam and Richard at the same time, staring at Vaughn who just continued eating 'Can't you speak proper English, Vaughn.' asked Richard, Chris could help but chuckle at his fellow housemates.

After they finished their breakfast, the boys got all their school supplies ready for their second day at the Fichina Institute. As they got outside and got into Chris's 4x4, Chris opened the driver side door then set his attention to the sky as his Cerinian senses possessed him again, the cluster of stars that he saw last night were still visible in the bright sunlight.

'_I have a bad feeling about those stars._' Chris thought to himself '_If they are what I think they are, I hope we can stop it._'

'Chris?' Chris snapped out of his thoughts and turned and looked at Vaughn, who was sitting in the passenger seat, next to the driver 'Are you alright?'

'I have a funny feeling that we might get attacked...' explained Chris '...that star cluster is still visible in daylight...I have a feeling that it is a fleet of battleships.'

Vaughn looked to where Chris was pointing, he too could see these 'stars', Richard and Adam looked out the windows of the 4x4 in the same direction.

'Let's get to the Institute...' suggested Adam '...we can discuss this later when we have more time.'

'I agree.' said Chris, getting into the driver's seat. He fastened his seat belt, started the ignition, put the 4x4 in gear and headed towards the capital of Fichina.

High up above Fichina's atmosphere, the fleet of battleships that Chris sensed last night were preparing for the invasion to begin. The commanding officer was sitting in his command chair with a devious smile upon his scaly, frog-like face and gave out the order 'Launch all Bombers and Fighters, let's give the people of this planet a pleasant fright.'

As the fighters were launching from their designated ships, the commanding officer just simply said with an evil laugh 'The Anglar War has BEGUN!!!'

Back on Fichina, Chris and the boys got to the institute and started to head for their classes until Chris said 'Alright guys we meet back here at lunch to discuss the situation OK.'

'Got it.' said Richard, Vaughn and Adam and with that in mind, Vaughn and Adam headed for the dormitory on the other side of the courtyard while Chris and Richard dashed for their classroom.

'At this rate we'll be late.' panicked Richard.

'Don't worry Rich...' replied Chris '...I'm sure Ms. Hare will understand.'

As they got to the classroom, Lucy Hare and the rest of their class turned in their direction, and then the class started to giggle at them.

'Christopher, Richard...' started Lucy '...I'm glad that the two of you could join us today, we were just about to start.'

'We're sorry Ms. Hare...' replied Chris, catching his breath as well as Richard '...it won't happen again, we promise you that.'

'Come and sit down then boys...' Lucy said sympathetically to the two of them '...you'll catch your breath better that way.' The two teen-agers took her advice and went to sit down as the class continued to giggle at the pair of them, Richard sat down at his desk next to the window, while Chris took his seat between Richard and Sky, who looked at Chris and smiled at him, like as if she knew him before they even met at school.

'_Christopher..._' she thought to herself '_...I used to know someone with the same name as you years ago, and yet you look familiar to me._' She continued to look at him until Lucy Hare called her name 'Sky.'

'Sorry Ms. Hare.' She replied, and she looked back down at her text book.

Half way during the class, Lucy Hare noticed that Chris was constantly looking out the window quite pensively, as if something was wrong.

'Chris, are you alright?' she asked him, Chris turned at her and just replied 'Yes Ms. Hare, I'm quite alrigh...' all of a sudden, Chris's Cerinian senses just suddenly flared, he turned and looked out the window and saw something coming straight for the Institute, Sky suddenly sensed it shortly after.

'They're here.' said Chris out load.

One of Chris's classmates just shouted 'Hey Chris, have you gone insane.' Then at that sudden moment, the silent air was suddenly fill with laser fire, jet engines and the scream of bombs being dropped, Chris, Richard and the rest of the class noticed a ship dropping a bomb right in the middle of the courtyard.

'EVERYBODY, GET DOWN!!' shouted Chris, as everybody screamed and got down underneath their desks, the bomb landed in the courtyard, which then exploded on impact with the ground causing a deafening roar which ruptured through the walls of the east and west dormitories. The roof of Chris's classroom suddenly came down in a heap of rubble and smoke.

After the smoke cleared Chris, Richard, Sky, Lucy Hare and the rest of their class emerged from the rubble and looked at the aftermath of the ordeal, the entire West dormitory of the institute was left in ruins, many of the students were screaming and running around the courtyard, some tripping over the bodies of fellow classmates and teachers. Chris and Richard, who were still calm and collective, but yet angered by the situation, looked at their classmates and said 'You all need to get to an air raid bunker immediately.'

'What about you two...' asked Lucy '...you can't go by yourselves, we need to stick together.' All of their other classmates, who were still shaking with fear, all agreed with her.

'I think you should know that Chris and I are soldiers in the Cornerian Federation...' mentioned Richard '...we were on leave here to study, but it looks like our leave has been cut short.'

'Ms. Hare, you have to get everyone to safety...' Chris pleaded with Lucy '...I'm sure your father; General Hare, would say the same thing.' Lucy hesitated for a moment, thinking what her father would say, then nodded her head and told everyone to get to an air raid shelter fast.

'We need to find Adam and Vaughn now.' said Chris, Richard nodded in agreement and followed Chris down the ruined building into the courtyard, running over the remains of those who lost their lives, Richard then looked up and noticed the ships making another pass.

'Chris, look out!' shouted Richard, Chris looked up and saw the fleet of ship fire bombs down at the Institute again, both Richard and Chris dived out the path of a bomb that just missed them both by a couple feet, the bomb exploded on impact with the East dormitory, where Adam and Vaughn's classroom was. The powerful force of the explosion caused a violent upheaval, which forced the earth to lift and break up underneath Chris and Richard's feet.

'Richard, keep on the high earth!' shouted Chris, Richard nodded and followed Chris along the high points of the upheaval until they got to safer ground on the other side of the courtyard outside the East dormitory's main entrance, which was left in a pile of rubble after the smoke and dust cleared.

'DAMN IT!!' shouted Richard 'Vaughn and Adam must still be inside.' Chris closed his eyes and let his powers come into play; Richard looked at him and asked 'What are you doing?'

'I'm trying to sense their life force.' Replied Chris, who was walking along the ruptured wall: when all of a sudden the pair of them heard someone faintly calling for help.

'That sounds like Vaughn...' mentioned Richard '...I can recognise that accent anywhere.' The two of them walked along the side of the collapsed wall until they came across an opening which was only big enough to reach into with a single arm.

'Vaughn!!...Adam!!' shouted Chris 'Are you there?!'

'Chris is that you?' asked Vaughn peering out the hole to see his young vulcanis friend 'Our entire class is stuck behind this wall, we can't get out.'

'Stand away from the wall...' said Chris '...I'm going to try and break through the wall.' Vaughn and Adam's classmates were quite confused about what he meant, but the two of them insisted that they should stand back from the wall.

'Chris, what are you doing?' asked Richard, Chris looked at his friend and simply said 'Step away from the wall.' Richard took his friends advice and backed off to give him some space, at that very moment, ally craft from the Cornerian Federation started to appear over the ruined Institute.

'The Cornerian Federation are here!' shouted Richard, he turned to tell Chris but noticed his friend glowing with a strange Turquoise aura, Chris's limited Cerinian powers took complete control of his body, and with an almighty shout, Chris forced his hands onto the wall and caused a powerful ground quake, which only caused a fraction of the wall to fall.

'What is that young wolf doing?' asked Adam and Vaughn's teacher.

'Chris is no normal wolf sir...' replied Adam '...he may only be half-Wolf, but he is Half-Cerinian as well.'

'That is why he told us to stand back...' said Vaughn '...he is using his powers to break through the wall...but he hasn't got full control of his powers since he is only Half-Cerinian.'

'Oh dear.' replied their teacher.

Back outside, emergency vehicles from the Cornerian Federation came along with aerial support tanks. Leading this team was Lt. James Hawkins, a brilliant war tactician who took part in the Venom War to defend Corneria. The Lieutenant noticed Richard and Chris trying to get though the wall of the East dormitory, he could tell that they were trying to help someone so he went to their assistance.

'Boys!' shouted the Lieutenant.

'Lt. Hawkins!' said Chris, his voice echoing from his powers.

'DAD!!' shouted Richard, showing the signs that he was happy to see his father.

'I came as soon as I could, what has happened?' asked the Lieutenant.

'The school was attacked dad...' said Richard '...Chris is trying to break through the wall so we can help save some of the civilians; Adam and Vaughn are trapped in there too.'

Lt. Hawkins turned to look at Chris, who forced another ground quake on the wall, putting all of his strength behind it. The Lieutenant smiled and said 'He is just like his father, strong, determined and doesn't give up on anyone.'

With most of the wall gone, Chris stumbled backwards allowed his Cerinian powers to dissipate which caused him to change back to his normal self, Vaughn and Adam peered their heads out of the large gap in the wall. Chris, Richard and Lt. Hawkins walked up to the wall and started to get everyone out of the hole in the wall. Some of the students and staff were slightly injured, so medics started to attend to their wounds.

'We need to get back to the base...' Replied Lt. Hawkins, looking at the four boys '...sorry lads, you back in active service.'

'Oh, damn it!' shouted Vaughn

'So much for our studies.' replied Adam.

'Lieutenant...' asked Chris '...what is the situation?'

'We are dealing with a dangerous race of people called the Anglar.' Replied Lt. Hawkins '...not only have they invaded this planet, they have also invaded Corneria and Aquas...god knows if they have planned to invade the other planets in the Lylat system.'

'I hope their managing a lot better on Corneria then we are here.' said Chris.

'Your father asked me to find the four of you because we need your expert piloting skills to operate our new mass production weapon that Mr. De Bullion and Professor Oakwood developed.' explained Lt. Hawkins.

'Our fathers have developed a weapon for the Cornerian Federation?' Vaughn and Adam said at the same time.

'Yes...' replied Lt. Hawkins '...Lt Col. Cain informed me that the four of you are the best for this task.' The four lads all looked at each other for a few moments getting their thoughts together, until Chris finally turned to face Lt. Hawkins and said 'We accept this mission; we will help you defend this planet no matter what comes our way.'

'You're just like your father Chris.' replied Lt. Hawkins.

'We need to get these people to safety dad...' replied Richard '...is there enough shelter back at the base?'

The Lieutenant thought for a brief moment, smiled and replied '...there is plenty of room at the base for these people, are there anymore civilians that need shelter?' He asked.

'Our class have gone to find shelter, but we don't know if they made it or not...' replied Chris '...the general's daughter is leading them there.'

Lt. Hawkins looked up at the sky and noticed that the battle between the Cornerian Federation and the Anglar was starting to get worse and heading towards the main capital 'We got to get back to the base fast...' replied the Lieutenant '...we need to get as many civilians out of the city with as little casualties as possible.'

Everyone assembled and quickly got onboard the land transporter and headed out towards the mountains, meanwhile back in the city, Lucy Hare and the rest of Chris and Richard's class ended up getting caught in the crossfire between the two feuding armies, causing the group to split, a few getting killed by Anglar soldiers, Sky ended up separated from her group and hiding in a ruined building, upset and afraid she thought to herself '_I hope someone can save us._'

After half an hour on the road, everyone on board the land transporter finally reached Lt. Hawkins base. Chris looked at his friends and said 'Looks like we're entering service again guys.'

Everyone was then shown their sleeping quarters for the time being. Chris, Richard, Adam and Vaughn were given a four man bedroom since they were the only civilians in the group who were members of the Cornerian Federation, after a few moments of changing into their Federation uniforms, the lads ran into the hanger, where Lt. Hawkins was waiting for them. When they entered the hanger, they noticed a group of large, draped silhouettes waiting to be uncovered.

The Lieutenant smiled and said 'Glad you boys could make it; I hope you can help us unveil these new weapons.' The lads agreed and assisted with the other officers in removing the large drapes covering these large figures.

As the drapes were being pulled off, Chris looked up at what was emerging from underneath the drapes, an 18 metre high metal suit with the head of a Wolf. Chris looked at Lt. Hawkins and asked 'Is that a Battlesuit?'

'Indeed it is Chris...' replied the Lieutenant, he got the boys together and said '...boys, allow me to introduce the first ever mass production Battlesuit built for the Cornerian Federation, the BS 76-AW, codenamed Arctic Wolf.' The boys looked at them for a moment until Lt. Hawkins called them over to the lift so they could get a better look at them, as they walked along the boarding platform; the Lieutenant gave them the rundown of the suit.

'This mass production suit is a Ground Type based suit so it doesn't fly, but it makes up for it by having excellent traction and high jump power...' Chris looked inside one the suits cockpits as the Lieutenant continued '...each suit has a weapon storage container on the back which can carry a variety of weapons, the standard weapons are a set of chest-mounted Vulcan machine guns and a pair of beam sabres, which are stored in the Battlesuit's recharge racks in the left leg...' the Lieutenant turned and saw Chris climb into one of the Arctic Wolves cockpit, he walked up to the suit and saw Chris sitting in the cockpit.

'I have never seen such a complex cockpit set-up like this before.' replied Chris.

'The cockpit is fitted with many different pieces of equipment which make one of the most complex cockpit designs for the Cornerian Federation...' Lt. Hawkins said '...but I'm sure you'll figure it out.'

Within moments, the battle alarm went off, which caused the lads to go into full battle alert. Lt. Hawkins shouted 'All pilots man your battlesuits!' which caused Richard, Vaughn and Adam to run towards a battlesuit each, Chris quickly stood up out of the seat and asked the Lieutenant 'What's going on?'

'The Anglar are attacking the city again...' replied Lt. Hawkins '...We're moving out now!' the Lieutenant then ran along the boarding platform to the Arctic Wolf on the far end of the hanger.

Chris closed the cockpit hatch, looked at the control panel carefully and managed to activate his suit first time 'This is Ensign Cain in Arctic Wolf 03, communication line green, come in 04, 05 and 06.'

'AW 05 ready.' Said Adam

'AW 04 ready.' Replied Vaughn

'AW 06 ready...' finished Richard '...we're awaiting your orders father.'

'All battlesuits move out!' ordered Lt. Hawkins, and without hesitation, all 11 battlesuit started to walk out of the hanger, Chris looked in the direction of the capital and noticed that the city was starting to look like a graveyard.

'I hope we're not too late...' said Chris '...alright Lieutenant, I'll take units 04, 05 and 06 with me to try and find and rescue the civilians while you take to rest of the units to stop the attacking Anglar ships.'

'Ingenious tactics Chris...' replied Lt. Hawkins '...very well, all units move out.' And with that order, all the battlesuits marched towards the city.

In the city's eastern quarter, Lucy Hare was with the remainder of her class looking for the others, trying to avoid enemy and friendly fire, they could not get to the air raid shelter because the path was blocked by rubble and scaffolding, they came across the dead bodies of some of their classmates, Lucy started to get worried that Sky might be among those who had fallen.

'I hope Sky is safe...' said Lucy '...and I hope Richard and Chris are safe as well.' All of a sudden one of the students looked up and shouted 'Ms. Hare, look out, the building is about to collapse!!' Lucy Looked up and saw that the tall skyscraper above them was starting to tilt slightly; it could fall on them at any moment.

Just outside the city, the 11 strong battlesuit units came to a brief stop and Lt. Hawkins gave out another order 'Alright men, we split up from here, Ensign Cain...take Ensigns Oakwood, De Bullion and Hawkins with you and take control of the East side of the city while we recover the West side of the city.'

'Understood Lieutenant...' replied Chris '...alright units 04, 05 and 06, let's move out.' And with that the group split up into their designated teams and headed into the city.

'I hope we can find some survivors...' replied Richard '...hey Chris, do you think our class have made it to safety?'

'I don't know...' replied Chris '...but we need to find them now.' Their conversation came to a sudden end when Anglar ships started to attack them.

'Is this a new Federation weapon?' asked an enemy pilot to himself.

'All units; ambush formation now!' shouted Chris, and with that order all four battlesuits retrieved the weapon in their storage container and started firing at the enemy fighters.

'Uggh...die you Bastards!!' shouted Vaughn at the top of his voice.

'Let's give them everything we've got!!' shouted Chris, during the fray, Richard suit was under heavy fire 'AHH!!...I'm taking fire!!' he shouted.

'Adam, defend Richard!!...' shouted Chris '...Vaughn, come with me...we need to find the survivors!!'

'Roger that Chris.' replied Vaughn, as Adam and Richard continued to fight off the enemy fighters, Vaughn and Chris went deeper into the Eastern side of the city. It wasn't long until Chris noticed a group of people standing in the main square, it was Chris's class.

'We found them.' said Chris, Vaughn suddenly looked up and notice the skyscraper above them was about to fall 'Chris look, the skyscraper will kill them.'

All of a sudden, the skyscraper tilted too far and started to collapse, Chris sprang into action immediately 'NOOOO!!' he shouted.

Lucy and her students were frozen in fear as the skyscraper collapsed, they then fell to the ground covering their heads and closing their eyes as they heard the skyscraper fall around them. After a few moments, Lucy opened her eyes and noticed a giant shadow covering the ground, the students also opened their eyes and saw the large shadow around them, and then all of them stood up and looked above them, only to be met with a giant metal arm. They then turned around and noticed a giant metal battlesuit, supporting the fallen skyscraper so they could get to safety; they all ran out of the way so the battlesuit could release the skyscraper, which fell in a pile of smoke and rubble.

The suit then turned around and faced the frightened civilians and crouched down in front of them. The civilians then noticed the cockpit hatch open up and a young pilot stand up out of the cockpit.

'It's Chris!!' shouted one of the students, all of the students, including Lucy, all stood around Chris and greeted him after he jumped out of the cockpit and landed on the ground with a smile on his face, they were happy to see that he was alright.

'We thought you were dead.' said one of the students; Chris just smiled and said 'I said that we would come back for you...' Chris looked at what was left of his class and asked '...where are the others...and where is Sky?'

The others looked at each other then looked at the ground with looks on their faces as if all hope was lost.

Chris's smile suddenly changed into a look of worry and he asked 'What's happened?'

'Our class ended up dividing due to the two feuding sides...' replied Lucy with a slight hint of sadness in her voice '...half of the class are dead, and we don't know where Sky is.'

Chris looked at the ground in anger, clenching his fists so tightly that he caused his left hand to bleed. Lucy noticed a couple of tear drops fall from Chris's muzzle onto the ground.

'Chris...' asked Lucy '...are you OK?'

Chris looked up at his classmates with a brave face and said 'I'm going to go look for her.' And with that Chris started running into the city without the safety of his battlesuit.

'No Chris, what are you doing...?' Lucy shouted at him '...there are Anglar soldiers prowling the street; if they see you they'll kill you.' But Chris didn't hear her as he was too far away when she finished her sentence.

Chris eventually ran into a dead end street and noticed a group of Anglar soldiers trying to break through a wall, from behind the wall came the sound of a screaming girl, Chris's ears perked up as he heard the same scream before when the institute was attacked '_That's Sky!!_' thought Chris to himself.

'Hey!!' shouted Chris at the top of his voice, the four Anglar soldiers turned around and looked at Chris, who started to channel his Cerinian powers '...leave her alone!!'

Sky was surprised to hear who it was 'It's Christopher!!' she said, she peered out of a small hole in the wall and saw that Chris was outnumbered by the four soldiers, but the soldiers started to back off when Chris started glowing with a turquoise aura around him again.

'Who or what are you?' asked one of the soldiers.

'I am Christopher Johan Cain...' replied Chris, his voice echoing off the walls of the ruined buildings, Sky was shocked when she heard Chris's full name '...I am the son of Victor and Alicia Cain.'

'_Christopher, it is you_.' Thought Sky to herself '_you're the young boy I used to know and play with when we were younger while we were living on our home planet of Cerinia._'

(Sky's Flashback)

_Summer 2067_

_Sky was running away from a group of kids who were bullying her, she continued running until she became cornered between a large oak tree and the group of kids who were pursuing her._

'_Leave me alone!!' she shouted, but they just kept creeping closer, Chris was walking along the road back to the village until he noticed out the corner of his eye that a young girl was being picked on by some older kids._

'_Oh no, that girl is in trouble.' Said Chris, and he ran towards their direction. The bigger kids kept getting closer to Sky, who backed herself right up against the tree. She then sat down and covered her face with her hands expecting the worst, but Chris jumped in front of her and said to the older kids 'Leave her alone.'_

'_What are you going to do short cake?' Said one of the kids to Chris rudely, showing him the middle finger._

'_This...' Chris said, and he created a small fire ball in his hand and threw it right at the bullies, who managed to get out of the way in time._

'_You little brat!!' they shouted, and they all started charging at him. Chris started glowing with a turquoise aura and then charged at the bullies himself, Sky eventually opened her eyes and saw a young boy who was about the same age as her was beating up these bigger kids with ease._

_The group of kids started to back away from Chris '...wha...wha...what is he?' they all stuttered. Sky stood up and stayed behind Chris, placing one hand on his shoulder. Chris looked at the bullies with a smile on his face and said 'Is that all?' and with that, his increased his power which knocked Sky to the ground and scared the bullies away._

_Chris watched the bullies run away back to the village, allowed his Cerinian powers to dissipate and then turned to looked at Sky, who was sitting on the ground._

'_Are you OK?' asked Chris politely, holding out his hand._

'_Yes, I think so.' said Sky quite teary eyed, Chris handed her a piece of cloth and said 'here, dry those tears.'_

'_Thank you...' she said 'you're very kind.'_

'_You're welcome...' said Chris '...my name is Christopher Johan Cain...what's yours?'_

'_My name is Sky.' She said._

'_I like that name...' said Chris, which caused Sky to blush slightly '...would you like to be friends._

'_Sure.' said Sky; this made Chris very happy as he said 'You're the first friend I've ever had...because...some of the kids see me as a freak due to me being a half breed.' Sky started to feel sorry for him and gave him a hug 'You risked your life for me.'_

'_Let's get back to the village...' said Chris to his new friend '...I bet your parents are worried about you.'_

'_Thank you.' Sky said and the two of them walked hand-in-hand back to the village._

(End Flashback)

Sky continued to watch Chris, who was still increasing his Cerinian powers to they're limit. The four Anglar soldiers decided that enough was enough and charged at Chris with their weapons drawn, but they never got the chance to use them as Chris released his power with an almighty roar, the force of the raw energy hitting the soldiers killed them instantly.

After Chris calmed down a little, he called 'Sky...are you there?' then he heard Sky's voice call out 'I'm behind this wall Chris...please help me out.'

'Stand away from the wall Sky...' said Chris '...I'm going to break through it.' Sky did as she was told and stood away from the wall.

Chris placed his hands on the wall and with a mighty shout he caused a powerful ground quake which brought the entire wall down, with caught the attention of more Anglar soldiers. When the dust and smoke cleared Sky saw Chris stubble backwards as his Cerinian powers dissipated, he then put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

Sky ran up to Chris after he stood up and gave him a hug and said 'Thank you Chris.' Chris smiled and put his arms around her and said 'You're welcome Sky...' all of a sudden their Cerinian senses took hold of them, the two off them turned around and saw a group of Anglar soldiers blocking the exit of the dead end street.

Chris stood in front of Sky and took a fighting stance, Sky could now see that Chris was willing to risk his life to safe hers.

The Anglar started to run at them until they were covered in heavy fire, Chris held Sky close as the smoke rushed over them. After the smoke cleared, the two of them saw the soldier lying dead in the street then they both looked up and saw three Arctic Wolves towering over them; Chris smiled as his three comrades emerged from the cockpits after their suits crouched down.

'I was wondering when you three would turn up.' said Chris.

'Like you said this morning Chris...' said Adam '...where would you be without us?' Chris just laughed at his remark.

'Good news Chris...' said Richard '...the enemy is in retreat...seems we had the upper hand in this fight.'

'Thank God for that...' said Chris '...but they will be back...I'm sure of it.'

Lucy and the rest of Chris's class walked out from behind the three suits, Lucy smiled and said 'Thank goodness that you're both alright.'

Chris looked at Sky and asked her 'Are you alright.'

'You risked your life for me.' Sky said moving closer to Chris

Chris got a little nervous when he felt Sky's muzzle rubbing under his chin as he asked 'Were you...were you waiting for me to come for you?

Lucy, Adam, Vaughn, Richard and Chris and Sky's other classmates were standing there watching the two of them, as if they were expecting something to happen between the two of them, Sky just looked at Chris with a pair of loving eyes and said '...yes.'

Chris looked at Sky for a moment and said 'Does that mean...?' Sky suddenly interrupted him by saying 'Chris, I hope you can accept my apology for what I said to you yesterday, I want to be more than just friends with you.'

Chris was surprised after listening to what she said and asked 'Really?' Sky placed her hands in Chris's and said 'Chris, I would be honoured to be not just your girlfriend, but as your soul mate.' Chris's heart lifted after hearing those words and said 'I'm so happy.'

'Congratulations Chris...' said Adam '...you've now proven yourself.' Everyone started cheering as Chris and Sky held each other close. Richard eventually got onto the communicator to contact his father 'Dad...do we still have extra space at the base?'

'Affirmative son...' replied Lt. Hawkins '...why?'

'We're going to need it for the civilians.' replied Richard

'Roger that son...' said the Lieutenant '...see you back at base.'

Richard got off the communicator and said to everyone 'Let's get back to the base.'

Chris just simply smiled and said 'Roger that.'


End file.
